Bad Form
by Karin791
Summary: Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa disini. Tidak pernah ada pujian sedikitpun untukku. Yang ada hanyalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Form**

Vocaloid belong to Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K+

Character : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

Summary : Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa disini. Tidak pernah ada pujian sedikitpun untukku. Yang ada hanyalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat.

* * *

Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa disini. Tidak pernah ada pujian sedikitpun untukku. Yang ada hanyalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat. Ya, akulah si buruk rupa yang menjadi tokoh utama. Tapi, si buruk rupa yang satu ini tidak akan menjadi angsa nantinya. Melainkan akan menjadi si buruk rupa selama hidupnya. Lihat, bahkan aku lebih menyedihkan dari si buruk rupa. Aku tidak akan memiliki akhir kisah yang bagus. Semua kisahku hanyalah berisi tentang kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kekerasan. Itu menurutku. Mungkinkah, kisahku ini akan berubah menjadi kisah bagus dengan akhir yang menyenangkan? Kemungkinannya kecil.

Aku Kagamine Len, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun yang hidup dalam keluarga yang salah. Kenapa aku bicara begitu? Karena tidak satupun diantara mereka yang mempercayaiku. Oke, harusnya jika mereka benar keluargaku, setidaknya mereka percaya padaku. Bukan percaya pada anak lain yang hanya bisa mengada-ngada. Aku bersekolah di Vocaloid Academy dan aku tingkat delapan. Setara dengan kelas dua SMP. Di sekolah mungkin aku tampak seperti anak ceria yang hidup bebas tanpa punya masalah sedikitpun. Yah, itu semua hanya topeng. Semua senyuman, tawaan, dan candaan yang kulontarkan hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menutupi kesedihanku. Di sekolah, aku termasuk anak yang populer. Banyak gadis yang menyukaiku. Sayang, aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dalam dunia percintaan. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah, keluar dari rumah menyebalkan ini, dan hidup bebas. Tidak ada tuduhan apapun tentang kesalahan yang tak pernah kuperbuat. Alangkah bahagianya aku jika hidupku seperti itu. Tapi, itu hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi. Mimpi yang tergantung di langit yang tidak akan pernah bisa kuraih. Mungkin bisa kuraih, tapi butuh berpuluh-puluh tahun untuk meraihnya. Terlalu lama kurasa. Mungkin aku akan lebih dulu mati membusuk sebelum meraih mimpi itu.

Hari ini, aku mendapat sebuah tuduhan lagi. Selamat Kagamine Len. Genap sudah seratus tuduhan dijatuhkan kepadamu. Dan semua itu adalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat. Kucing peliharaan Lily sakit. Katanya karena diberi makan sembarangan. Oke, biar kujelaskan lebih dahulu. Aku ini alergi bulu kucing. Apakah itu masuk akal jika aku yang memberi makan kucing itu, sedangkan aku harus memberinya secara langsung karena tempat makannya yang selalu disimpan Lily? Begini, kucing itu tidak mau makan makanan selain yang ada di tempat makannya dan dari tangan seseorang. Jadi, apa Lily mau bilang bahwa aku menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan itu? Dia berimajinasi terlalu tinggi. Aku tak tahu kalau Lily suka berimajinasi seperti ini.

Aku tidak memperdulikan omelan Lily. Aku hanya bisa menangis di kamarku yang terkunci itu. Apa salahku hingga selalu dituduh seperti ini. Apa aku pernah berbuat salah hingga kalian semua tidak pernah percaya padaku. Padahal dulu tidak seperti ini. Sebelum Lily muncul di kehidupanku, aku adalah seorang angsa yang indah. Dia seperti sebua racun yang membuat semua buluku rontok, dan membuatku menjadi si buruk rupa. Aku selalu mendapat perlakuan spesial dari Kaa-san. Ya, Lily juga memberiku perlakuan spesial dengan selalu menuduhku seperti ini. Kau bingung, siapa itu Lily? Lily adalah orang yang kebetulan membuat ayahku menikahinya dan menggantikan posisi Lenka, ibuku yang sesungguhnya.

Aku terus memukul-mukul kepalaku dengan ponselku. Kurasa aku memiliki gangguan kejiwaan. Aku mulai begini sejak aku terus dituduh. Itu berarti sejak Lily mengganggu kehidupanku yang tadinya tenang. Mungkin sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu memakai sweater, jaket, atau apapun yang bisa menutupi luka-luka di lenganku. Aku tidak ingin mendapat pertanyaan sok perhatian dari ayah dan Lily. Luka-luka goresan kecil akibat perlakuanku yang tidak waras. Aku menusuk-nusuk tanganku dengan apapun yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Awalnya saat umurku delapan tahun, aku hanya coba-coba dengan peniti atau jarum. Tapi lama kelamaan, aku nekat menggunakan cutter, gunting, atau bahkan pisau. Kalau sedang marah atau sedih, aku suka melukai diriku sendiri. Entah, setelah aku membuat sebuah luka, aku merasa lebih lega.

Suatu hari, ada seorang gadis manis yang sangat mirip denganku. Kagami Rin namanya. Gadis itu berambut blonde sepertiku dan panjang sebahu sepertiku. Ia mengenakan pita putih besar dan dua pasang jepitan berwarna putih untuk merapikan poninya itu. Ia mengingatkanku dengan Ibuku. Maksudku, Ibuku yang sesungguhnya. Ia selalu saja berusaha dekat denganku walaupun aku selalu tidak pernah menghiraukannya. Ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau memakai sweater di musim panas?", dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumnya. Lama kelamaan, aku pun merasa lucu dengan tingkah gadis bermarga Kagami ini. Ia selalu saja berusaha mencari tahu tentangku. Tapi semua rencananya tidak pernah berhasil. Misalnya, saat ia berusaha mencari tahu letak rumahku, aku berhasil menemukannya bersembunyi di semak-semak. Atau saat ia mencoba melepas jaketku dengan menumpahkan teh ke jaketku. Aku melepaskan jaketku, tapi aku memakai kemeja berlengan panjang saat itu, jadi rencananya pun gagal.

Akhirnya, aku pun bilang padanya untuk tidak mencari tahu apapun tentangku. Tapi dia tetap ingin mengetahui apapun tentangku. Dasar gadis yang keras kepala. Aku pun menceritakan segalanya tentangku. Dari Kaa-san yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, Tou-san yang menikah dengan Lily, Lily yang selalu menuduhku, hingga diriku yang mulai merasa memiliki gangguan jiwa. Rin pun langsung menangis. Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang lucu dan ia malah marah karena aku menertawakannya. Ia bilang ingin melihat apa yang ada dibalik baju berlengan panjang yang selalu aku gunakan. Aku pun menjawab, "Suatu saat nanti. Pasti akan kuperlihatkan.", dan ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanda setuju.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Form**

Vocaloid Belong to Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K+

Character : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

Summary : Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa disini. Tidak pernah ada pujian sedikitpun untukku. Yang ada hanyalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat.

* * *

Hari ini pun aku diikuti oleh gadis bernama Rin itu. Iya seperti penguntit. Selalu saja mengikutiku. Tapi tentu saja ia selalu ketahuan. Berhubung aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah, aku pun mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan. Ia pun dengan senang hati ikut.

Kami pergi ke taman ria. Rin ingin sekali memainkan semua permainan. Ia berlarian kesana kemari. Ia sangat kekanakan. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Apalagi saat ia sedang marah atau kesal. Ia akan menggembungkan pipinya sambil menahan air matanya yang sebenarnya sudah keluar. Sungguh manis.

Setelah itu kami pulang. Rin bilang ia ingin tahu rumahku. Jadi aku pun bilang, aku akan memberi tahukan rumahku jika aku bisa ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung menyanggupi itu semua. Lalu kubilang bahwa dia butuh alasan kenapa mau pergi ke rumahku. Ia menjawab, "Karena aku sangat penasaran! Kau sangat misterius tau! Disekolah kau tampak ceria, tapi kalau sudah pulang sekolah, kau tampak sangat sedih." sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum. Aku memberi satu syarat lagi. Jika ingin ke rumahku, ia harus menjadi partnerku untuk mengerjakan tugas. Ia pun langsung menyetujuinya dan menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya hari Sabtu nanti. Ia akan menjemputku di sekolah karena ia ada ekskul. Lalu kami pun berpisah di sebuah pertigaan.

* * *

Rabu, Kamis, Jum'at, dan akhirnya hari Sabtu pun tiba. Aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah dengan alasan akan mengerjakan tugas bersama teman. Yah, sebagian dari itu benar. Aku ke rumah Rin karena ingin mengerjakan tugas, tapi sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan letak rumahnya.

Aku pun sampai di sekolah. Aku mencari-cari Rin, tapi aku tak menemukannya. Lalu aku baru ingat tentang ekskul karate yang diikuti Rin dan langsung pergi menuju ke lapangan. Benar, ia ada disitu. Ia sedang latihan karate. Yah, tak kusangka ia kuat juga. Kupikir, ia gadis yang lemah. Memang, tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja.

"Rin!" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Oh, Len! Kau duduk saja disitu dulu ya. Sebentar lagi aku juga selesai kok."

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka bubar dan aku langsung memanggil Rin. Rin berlari menghampiriku sambil tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya yang kekanakan. Tapi kemudian ia tersandung sebuah tas yang entah milik siapa dan terjatuh. Aku kaget dan langsung menghampirinya, begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ada disitu.

Rin bangun dan memegangi keningnya yang memerah. Lalu kulihat tangannya berdarah. Semua menjadi khawatir dan mencoba membantu Rin berdiri. Aku pun menggendongnya menuju UKS. Ia terus memegangi hidungnya. Entah apa yang maksudnya memegangi hidung, tapi yang jelas aku penasaran.

Sampai di UKS, aku mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik, kapas, dan dua buah plester. Aku membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas dan cairan antiseptik. Rin nampaknya kesakitan dan berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tapi tetap saja, bulir-bulir air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Aku pun menempelkan plester dan menepuk plesternya agar menempel. Rin malah berteriak kesakitan.

"Tadi kau memegangi hidungmu, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku agak penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ini rahasia... aku tadi sedang menahan agar aku tidak menangis."

"Oh, kupikir hidungmu berdarah atau apa."

Setelah mengobati lukanya, kami pun menuju ke rumah Rin. Katanya sih rumahnya dekat dari sini, jadi kami berjalan kaki. Yah, mungkin baginya dekat tapi menurutku ini lumayan jauh. Kulihat Rin kelelahan, mungkin karena tas yang dibawanya, jadi aku mengambil tasnya dan menukarnya dengan tasku yang lebih ringan.

"Kau selalu membawa tas berat seperti ini?" tanyaku.

"Yah, begitulah." katanya sambil memegangi bahunya yang kelihatannya sakit.

"Pantas kau tidak tinggi-tinggi." Rin memang pendek. Dan itu membuatnya seperti anak SD.

"Apa sih! Len sendiri pendek 'kan? Kaito dan Mikuo jauh lebih tinggi darimu." Yah, aku tinggiku memang tidak jauh dengan tinggi Rin.

"Lain kali biar aku yang bawakan tasmu." Wajah Rin langsung memerah. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli.

Kami pun sampai di rumah Rin. Aku melihat seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan Rin. Sepertinya itu adik Rin. Lalu ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan perempuan berambut kuning. Rin bilang itu orang tuanya. Kagami Rei, Ayah Rin dan Kagami Neru, Ibu Rin. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang tadi Kagami Rui adik Rin. Keluarga yang menyenangkan sepertinya.

Kami segera menuju ke kamar Rin. Ibu Rin tampaknya sangat baik. Rambutnya yang panjang itu mengingatkanku pada ibuku. Aku sangat rindu pada ibuku.

Kamar Rin tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil. Tembok kamarnya dicat warna oranye. Banyak buku tertata rapih di sebuah rak. Juga beberapa boneka diatasnya. Kupikir Rin tak terlalu feminim.

"Ini, teh dan kue!" Kata Ibunya Rin yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Terimakasih." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, tumben sekali Rin membawa seorang teman ke rumah. Apalagi laki-laki." Wajah Rin langsung memerah.

"Apasih! Okaa-san keluaaar!" Kata Rin yang sepertinya salah tingkah.

"Len-kun, Rin kalau disekolah seperti apa?"

"Yah, aku juga baru dekat dengan Rin. Belum terlalu kenal. Aku kenal dengan Rin sejak ia terus mengikutiku." Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hee... Rin mengikutimu? Wah.. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu... Hmm.. Kau manis juga.."

"Okaa-san! Keluaaaar!" Rin mendorong ibunya keluar dan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Wajah Rin masih merah. Aku pun tertawa karena wajahnya jadi terlihat lucu. Rin menutupi wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal berbentuk jeruk. Lalu ia bercerita tentang keluarganya. Adiknya yang selalu ingin tahu, ia akan mencari tahu segalanya. Ia sering sekali mengikuti Rin. Hingga pernah ia dikira sebagai penguntit, dan hampir ditendang oleh Rin karena Rin ketakutan. Yah, menurutku yang satu ini mirip dengan Rin. Lalu ayah dan Ibunya yang selalu berlebihan jika Rin membawa teman, apalagi laki-laki. Seperti tadi. Ia terlihat bahagia dengan keluarganya. Ia terus tertawa saat menceritakan semua hal tentang keluarganya. Andai aku punya keluarga seperti ini. Andai Okaa-san tidak pergi secepat itu. Meninggalkanku pada saat aku masih kecil.

Perlahan-lahan, bulir-bulir air mata turun dari kelopak mataku. Aku menunduk. Membuat kertas yang berada di meja, menjadi basah akibat air mata yang terus berjatuhan.

"Len, kenapa?"

"Aku... Entah, tapi aku merasa iri dengan keadaan keluargamu Rin.."

Rin pun langsung memelukku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Rasanya sangat hangat. Aku merasa seperti sedang dalam pelukan ibuku. Ia membelai lembut rambutku dan terus menenangkanku. Suara merdunya mampu menghentikkan tangisanku. Aku pun memejamkan mataku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Form**

Vocaloid Belong to Yamaha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : K+

Character : Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

Summary : Aku bagaikan si buruk rupa disini. Tidak pernah ada pujian sedikitpun untukku. Yang ada hanyalah tuduhan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah kuperbuat.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam, ah itu Rui adiknya Rin. Sepertinya aku ketiduran tadi. Dan aku sekarang sedang tergeletak di tempat tidur, di kamar Rin. Memalukan, aku menangis di depan seorang gadis, bahkan tertidur...

"Rui-chan, Rin mana?"

"Eh? Onii-chan udah bangun? Rin-nee lagi masak di dapur sama Okaa-chan. Rui panggilin ya?"

"Arigatou Rui-chan."

Rui-chan pun berlari pergi ke dapur sambil teriak-teriak memanggil kakaknya itu. Aku merasa kurang baik. Untunglah besok hari Minggu. Aku tidak mau tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena sakit seperti ini.

"Len sudah sadar? Kau istirahat saja dulu, sepertinya kau kurang sehat. Nanti pulangnya diantar sama ayahku kok!" tanya Rin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Maaf sudah merepotkan." aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur Rin.

"Tapi keadaanmu masih belum baik. Bahkan suhu tubuhmu tinggi sekali!" kata Rin.

"Biarlah, kalau aku mati juga tak akan ada yang peduli pada orang tak berguna sepertiku." tanpa sadar, kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutku.

"Tapi aku peduli!" kata Rin. Air matanya perlahan mulai turun.

Aku terdiam. Menatap wajah Rin yang basah akibat tangisannya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Gara-gara tingkah bodohku, ia jadi sedih dan menangis. Kali ini, silahkan salahkan aku. Aku tidak akan marah, karena ini benar-benar salahku. Rin langsung memelukku. Aku pun membelai lembut rambut blondenya itu.

"Jangan buat aku khawatir, Len..."

"Gomen, Rin..."

"Tak apa, jadi kau mau makan dulu atau langsung pulang?"

"Aku langsung pulang saja."

"Yakin? Dengan kondisi seperti ini? Aku akan bilang ayahku untuk mengantarmu."

"Tidak, jangan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Aku pun berpamitan mau pulang, lalu Rin mengantarku sampai depan rumahnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju sekolahku. Aku sedang tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Kurasa aku akan menginap di rumah Mikuo. Kebetulan ada Kaito disana, mereka memang mengajakku menginap jadi aku sudah menyiapkan baju.

Aku pun mengirim pesan ke Mikuo untuk menjemputku di sekolah. Dan ia setuju.

Aku menunggunya sambil memainkan beberapa game yang menurutku tidak penting di ponselku. Yah, sangat membosankan untuk menunggu. Ditambah jarak rumah Mikuo yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba aku mengingat Lily. Oh, itu membuatku ingin membuat suatu goresan lagi. Oh, kenapa terus saja begini?

Keinginan itu tak bisa lagi kutahan. Tapi tak mungkin 'kan kalau mereka nanti melihatku dengan tangan yang berdarah? Mereka akan tahu tentang apa yang kulakukan pada diriku selama ini, dan mereka bisa menasehatiku. Aku benci dinasehati, apalagi dimarahi. Aku sangat benci itu.

"Len! Gomen, tadi Kaito mau beli es krim dulu." kata Mikuo berlari ke arahku.

"Tak apa, aku menaikkan score di semua game di ponselku karena kau tidak datang-datang." kataku.

"Good job, Len! Aku tahu suatu hari kau akan suka game itu!"

Aku masuk ke mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya Mikuo. Aku melihat Kaito sedang memakan es krimnya, ia tersenyum dan langsung memelukku. Mikuo tertawa melihatnya.

"Kaito lepaskan!" kataku.

"Ayolah, sudah lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti itu. Dan aku sangat suka jika poni-ponimu itu terangkat seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat keren!" Kaito menyibakkan poniku dan ia juga memegang keningku.

"Hahaha... Bukannya aku memang keren?" kataku sambil tertawa.

"Siapa bilang, aku lebih keren kok!" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Len, kau sakit ya?" tanya Kaito.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau panas sekali! Mikuo coba kesini."

Mikuo menempelkan keningnya ke keningku, oke aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku yakin orang yang melihat kami seperti ini akan salah paham, jadi aku mendorongnya. Lalu Mikuo bilang aku sakit, dan akhirnya aku pun menyerah. Aku hanya mengiyakan saja. Yah, lebih baik mengiyakan saja daripada harus berdebat dengan Mikuo. Berdebat dengan Mikuo, sama saja menghabiskan waktu luangku yang tersisa. Percayalah, jika berdebat dengannya, tak akan ada habisnya. Ia akan terus melawan sampai ia menang. Karena dia adalah 'King of Debate', begitulah kami menyebutnya. Bahkan, Meiko-sensei yang dijuluki 'Queen of Debate' pun dilawan.

"Tenang Len, sebentar lagi sampai." kata Mikuo.

"Ya..." kataku pelan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah Mikuo yang bisa dibilang lumayan mewah. Rumahnya besar dan kamarnya banyak, itulah alasan aku dan Kaito sering menginap di rumahnya selain rumahnya paling sering kosong diantara kami bertiga. Itu membuat kami bebas disana. Yah, orangtua Mikuo terlalu sibuk bekerja. Kalau di rumahku selalu ada Lily dan Otou-san. Otou-san yang memiliki restoran kerjanya hanya melihat-lihat kerja anak buahnya itu, dan ia akan pulang sebelum aku pulang sekolah. Kalau Kaito, ada adiknya yang merepotkan. Adiknya sering membawa teman-temanya ke rumah dan mereka sangat berisik. Aku benci sesuatu yang berisik. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Err... Kau mau makan?" tanya Mikuo padaku.

"Ada pisang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak sih.." kata Mikuo sambil melihat-lihat isi kulkasnya yang ternyata hanya berisikan daun bawang.

"Yasudah, aku tidak mau makan." kataku sambil langsung menyalakan TV.

"Dasar kekanakan." ejek Kaito.

"Aku cuma makan pisang kalau malam hari." kataku sambil menatap layar televisi.

"Kau jadi seperti siluman monyet..." kata Kaito pelan.

"Suka pisang bukan berarti monyet tau!" kataku setengah berteriak.

"Jangan-jangan kalau malam kau jadi monyet ya!" teriak Kaito.

"Enak saja! Jangan-jangan kalau malam kau jadi manusia salju! Jujur saja, Kaito!" teriakku lagi

Mikuo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan wujud Kaito dalam bentuk manusia salju. Yah, setidaknya aku masih memiliki sahabat baik seperti mereka. Kalau tidak ada mereka mungkin aku sudah tak tahu aku akan jadi apa nantinya. Mungkin sudah mati karena membusuk di kamarku, atau mungkin bunuh diri. Merekalah alasanku untuk hidup saat ini. Soal Otou-san dan Lily, aku tak begitu memikirkan mereka. Otou-san dengan bodohnya bisa jatuh cinta dengan wanita sepertinya. Aku sangat menentang pernikahan mereka waktu itu, tapi kemudian aku malah dikurung dikamarku.

Sudah pukul setengah duabelas malam. Tentu saja Kaito dan Mikuo sudah tidur. Kami tidur di satu kamar karena Kaito bilang ia ingin sekamar denganku. Kaito memang agak aneh kurasa. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya, aku ingin terus saja begini. Disini aku merasa lebih bebas. Tidak merasa tertekan seperti biasanya. Kaito dan Mikuo dengan baiknya selalu bersedia menemaniku disaat aku sedih. Mereka tahu soal ibu tiriku yang menyebalkan, tapi mereka tidak tahu soal luka-lukaku. Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini. Yah, aku selalu menutupinya. Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu soal ini. Terutama Rin.

Oke, aku memang pernah janji akan memperlihatkannya padanya. Tapi aku tidak pikir panjang waktu itu. Aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya pada Rin, aku takut dia akan berpikir hal buruk tentangku, lalu dia akan menjauhiku. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku menyesal telah berjanji pada Rin. Padahal, aku sudah berusaha agar tidak terus-terusan berjanji. Karena, pasti kesal rasanya jika janji itu tidak ditepati. Aku tahu betul rasanya, jadi aku tak mau ada yang merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tapi aku malah membuat Rin menanti-nanti apa yang kujanjikan. Dasar bodoh! Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Engh.. Len? Kau belum tidur?" kata Mikuo yang tiba-tiba bangun.

"Ah, aku membangunkanmu ya? Gomen, aku tak bisa tidur." kataku pelan.

"Tak apa. Udaranya sangat panas, aku tak bisa tidur. Aku mau menyalakan AC-nya dulu. Eh, tapi apa kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyanya.

"Tak apa, silahkan nyalakan saja." aku pun memejamkan mataku dan mencoba untuk tidur.

Setelah memejamkan mataku, aku tetap tak bisa tidur. Mikuo sepertinya sudah kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Kaito masih terlelap dan kadang ia mengigau dan bicara sesuatu tentang 'es krim' dan terkadang ia bicara seperti 'Hey! Jangan makan es krimku! Dia adalah pacarku', dan kemudian ia terdiam. Aku tertawa dengan pelan mendengar semua itu. Mikuo tiba-tiba ikut tertawa, ternyata ia belum tidur. Mikuo tiba-tiba pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiriku lalu menggeser Kaito yang tidur disampingku. Kaito tadi memang merengek ingin tidur disampingku. Ia memang aneh.

"Len, apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kau kelihatan beda. Kadang kau melamun dan kadang terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Kau lebih kurus, dan kau selalu memakai apapun yang berlengan panjang. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku, baik-baik saja Mikuo. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, oke?"

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita saja ya?"

"Iya, itu pasti. Sepertinya kau yang sedang ada masalah. Coba ceritakan padaku."

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Kaito sudah tahu soal ini sejak kemarin. Aku.." ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Cerita saja Mikuo, percayalah padaku." kataku mencoba meyakinkan Mikuo

"Yang jelas, aku akan pindah ke Osaka minggu depan. Onee-chan meninggal." bulir-bulir airmata mengalir dari matanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan langsung memeluk Mikuo. Mikuo memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Namanya Hatsune Miku. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, bahkan Miku pernah mendonorkan ginjalnya untuk Mikuo waktu Mikuo masih berumur 13 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Mikuo sangat menghargai kebaikan kakaknya. Jika bukan karena Miku, mungkin Mikuo sudah tak bisa berada disini lagi sekarang. Tapi ternyata Miku malah meninggal, tentu itu sangat menyedihkan. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Aku kehilangan ibuku waktu aku masih kecil. Aku tahu perasaan Mikuo. Ia pasti sangat sedih kehilangan sosok orang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Tak apa Mikuo, menangislah sepuasnya. Aku tahu perasaanmu."

"Arigatou, Len.."

Kini aku sadar, tak hanya aku yang menderita disini, dan tak hanya aku yang membutuhkan mereka. Mereka pun membutuhkan aku, sama seperti aku membutuhkan mereka.


End file.
